Onset Avidity
by TheSplashingMAGIKARP
Summary: Re-written for the third time. A virus has infected trainers' Pokemon around the world, turning them into humanoid creatures known as Semferas. Semfera Pokemon have been sent to a vast island, to keep them safe from humans who wish to do harm to them. /Original characters, gijinka, AU, violence, and many adventures/
1. Bolt and Blast

**Disclaimer**: Fan characters are mine unless noted otherwise; however the Pokémon franchise belongs to Nintendo, GAME FREAK. The characters in this fic are all fictional and in no way represent anyone or anything. This is written for my own pleasure and not to gain profit from.

**Contents**: violence and gore, sexual references, strong language, same-sex relationships, inter-species relationships, Alternate Universe, fan-made characters

**Author's Quick Notes**: This has been taken down and re-worked for the third time. This fanfic will feature gijinka (humans with Pokémon features), and they will be referred to as 'Semfera Pokémon.' They are located on a vast island, and can only be reached by sea transportation. This huge island is called 'Mystere Finil,' aka the Last Paradise. Hope you will enjoy this tale.

**Chapter 1  
Bolt and Blast**

A Semfera Jolteon was staring at the horizon, where the cloudless blue sky met with the vibrant green landscape. His flashy and bright clothes made him stand out in the little humble village, where he and his partner had made a pit-stop. This Jolteon's name was Xanth, and he was known to be quite a womanizer in the local region. Speaking of which, Xanth looked over his shoulder, spotting two Semfera females eyeing him. They were both simple and plain-looking, but lovely young ladies nonetheless. He took the opportunity to satisfy their curiosity.

"You beauties available at the moment?" he asked, giving them a charming smile.

"What a handsome Jolteon," a shy Chansey murmured to her Clefairy friend.

"Wow! Are you, like, famous?" the Clefairy asked. The two females ogled at him while he continued to flash his smile. Suddenly, a gush of water came falling upon him, drenching him.

"Oh gosh! Are you, like, okay?" the Clefairy gasped, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Where did all that water come from?" the Chansey asked, hiding shyly behind her bubbly friend. Her question was readily answered when a tall, red Semfera Gyarados loomed over them. The females screamed and ran off while Xanth glared at the Gyarados, named Aezel.

"We came here to pick up some supplies, not to fool around with the locals," the Gyarados stated, a wry grin on his lips.

"I wasn't fooling around. I was trying to gather information about the so-called ghost that's haunting the forest nearby," Xanth said, wringing out his ears and shaking his head. "Drenching me was really unnecessary, you know."

"How else was I supposed to cool off that uncontrollable libido of yours?" Aezel smirked and walked past the Semfera Jolteon. Xanth growled as he followed the tall bastard before him.

"You stupid fish. I was trying to gather information," the Jolteon remarked. "I knew teaming up with you was a bad idea. Why did Runa have to put us together for this mission? I was doing fine with my current teammates."

"She couldn't trust you rookies to do this. Besides, if I weren't around, you'd probably whisk away some innocent female here and cause our headquarters real trouble," the Gyarados said nonchalantly.

Xanth huffed as they began walking down the dirt trail. His clothes were still damp, but the bright, hot sun was drying him off quickly. This day would've been perfect, if only he wasn't teamed up with this jerk of a Gyarados. In fact, Xanth was supposed to be on a mission with his teammates, Ishi and Terry. However, he was summoned to the Archmaster's quarters, where he met the Semfera Gardevoir named Runa. She had asked him to go on a special mission, and out of excitement, he said yes. But now, travelling with Aezel, he wished he'd declined the offer.

They soon approached the trees of the supposedly haunted forest. Xanth paused when he realized how dark it had gotten around the area. Aezel stopped, looking back at the Jolteon. "You scared, mutt?"

Xanth glared at him, a spark shooting out of his mouth as he grinded his teeth in minor annoyance. "No."

Aezel smiled and began to head into the dark woods. He said, "Better hurry, mutt. We don't have all day."

'_Damn_,' Xanth clenched his jaw. '_I was doing fine teamed up with Ishi and Terry. Why did I take up this mission?_'

They followed a trail, going further into the vast forest. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and Xanth felt like he was just taking a leisurely stroll in the woods. The dark-skinned Jolteon suddenly halted in his tracks, his ears perking up as they caught a strangely pitched sound. Aezel hadn't heard it apparently, since he kept on trekking.

"Hey, hold up! I just heard something!" Xanth warned, but before Aezel could ask what, a net swept up the Gyarados. Xanth ran to Aezel as the red beast struggled in the net.

"Get me out of this!" Aezel growled. The Jolteon tried to find a way to cut his partner loose. From the stories he's heard about the atrocious Gyarados species, he feared Aezel would go into a rampage, if he didn't free the beast soon.

Xanth spotted the main rope that suspended the net and followed it with his silver eyes. He walked along the trail until he reached the base of the tree that held Aezel in the net. The rope was too thick and made of some kind of metal. Plus, some strange contraption was keeping the rope in place. Xanth wouldn't be able to cut it. He worriedly looked back at the giant, but to his surprise, Aezel was behaving himself quite nicely. The red Gyarados had ceased to struggle and heaved a heavy sigh.

"You find a way to get me down? I'm not fond of being cramped like this," Aezel called out.

"This rope is metal. I won't be able to cut it with my dagger," Xanth replied. He stared at the rope and machine, trying to see if there was any way he could operate it to release Aezel. He suddenly heard human voices and glanced back at the Gyarados.

Aezel heard the voices, too. He glanced back at the Jolteon and said, "Get out of here!"

"I can't just leave you!" Xanth was about to approach when Aezel snarled at him.

"There's no time! Do as I say and go!" Aezel snapped. The Jolteon stood still a second longer, then bolted into the foliage.

Aezel gazed back in the direction of the voices. He glared as three humans appeared from the bushes. They were a trio of two men and one woman. All three were wearing dark clothes with some odd symbol on the front of their tops. The woman's clothes were more revealing and tight about her curvy body. The first man, a thin twig of a man, had his outfit fitted to his frame. The second man was rounder than his two companions, and his clothes were tattered and untidy. Out of the three, only the woman looked like an actual hunter of sorts. Aezel then realized, these three were poachers.

"Hot damn, a Semfera Gyarados! This one should sell high at the auction!" exclaimed the twig man.

"My, yes. And look at his rare color. He'll fetch a pretty penny for us, that's for sure," the woman chuckled.

"We're gonna be rich! So rich!" the huskier man hollered.

"Oh man, I can just taste that bounty cash!" said the thin man.

"Hurry it up, you idiots!" the woman snapped. "Cut this infected beast down and let's hurry back to the boat!"

"Yes ma'am!" both males approached the Gyarados.

Aezel let out a deep, feral growl and they stopped, startled. His eyes began to glow as he summoned the energy for a hyperbeam attack. Both men stared wide-eyed at the Semfera and began to run for cover. Aezel unleashed his attack, the beam shooting out from his mouth and nicked the fat man. The rounded human fell, half his body in a bloody mess. The man was wriggling on the ground, trying to cry out in agony with half his face missing, blood gushing heavily out of his open throat. After a moment, the man stopped moving altogether.

Aezel slipped out of the net, falling to the floor head first. He was too woozy and fatigued to get up after that attack. His vision was blurring, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the female human approaching him. She knelt down and grabbed a fistful of red hair, yanking his head up so he was forced to look at her scowling face.

"You vicious brute! You just killed one of my best men! I'll make sure you suffer long and hard before we turn you in for cash!" she sneered. There was a sudden cry from the twig man and the woman jumped up, letting him go. A bright flash blinded her, followed by a loud thunder clap cracking through the woods. When she regained her sight, she saw her other comrade on the floor, smoke coming off his lifeless body. She backed away from the red Gyarados, scanning the trees and bushes while readying her crossbow.

Aezel began to feel his strength returning. He took a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet. The woman aimed her crossbow at him, ready to shoot. A bolt of lightning shot out at her weapon and she cried out as it burst out of her hand, spraying splinters and scraps of metal into her flesh. The left side of her face took the blunt of it and she shrieked. She turned and ran, holding her bleeding face in her hands. Aezel watched her escape, then looked over to the source of the lightning. Xanth revealed himself, looking slightly panicked.

"Are you alright?" the Jolteon asked in a shaky voice. Aezel nodded and looked around at the dead bodies. Xanth did the same and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Was this your first time killing one of them?" the Gyarados asked. The Jolteon gave a single nod. Aezel chuckled lightly. "Not bad."

Xanth blinked at the Gyarados as the tall beast began to walk down the trail. He hurried over to catch up. "Wait... Have you killed humans before?"

"Yeah," Aezel simply replied. The Jolteon was rather shocked to hear that. Aezel noticed and chuckled again, "It's not like I intentionally did it. I'm not some crazed rogue out to kill humans on sight. I had no other choice. If I have the option to just run away, I would take it."

"Right.. I mean, they were trying to capture you, so I guess..." Xanth's voice was shaky and he swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about it," Aezel said.

"Why did those three come here setting up traps?" Xanth asked, frowning.

"They were poachers. They come here illegally, capturing us to sell us. If they die here, there's nothing the humans outside the island will do about it. Oh, that reminds me. Here," Aezel stopped at his tracks and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a tube-like contraption. He handed it to Xanth. "It's an emergency flare. In case we need backup."

"You didn't use this?" Xanth asked staring at the flare. He glanced up at the Gyarados with frown. "Wow, this really could've been helpful back there, you know."

"Hey, we got out of that situation, didn't we?" Aezel smirked and continued to walk.

Xanth shook his head and said, "It could've gone worse."

Aezel only shrugged with a chuckle. They reached their destination and they looked up at an old mansion. Xanth stared at the eerie old building and suddenly felt a sense of dread wash over him.

"This is the haunted mansion we're supposed to look into?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"What, you scared?" Aezel smirked. "Even after killing your first human, are you afraid of an old building?"

Xanth could feel the hairs at the back of his neck rise. "There's something wrong with this place..."

Aezel began to walk toward the front door, scoffing, "Nonsense." The Jolteon followed the Gyarados into the mansion.


	2. Hollow Disturbance

**Chapter 2**  
**Hollow Disturbance**

The interior smelt like rotten wood. Dust covered everything in thick layers. It was stifling and hard to take a fresh breath in. There were furniture covered with white sheets in the main hall. The walls looked like they were once vibrant with color and life, but now they were dulled and desaturated with time. The mansion looked like it could house a lot of occupants, and perhaps at one point in history, it did.

The two of them stood in the center of the large mansion, hearing every creak and groan the ancient building made. Xanth felt uneasy being inside that old mansion, but Aezel didn't seem the least bit worried. The aged house could collapse on them at any minute, and the Gyarados didn't seem to care. He was here for one thing, and that was to complete their current task.

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" Xanth asked in a hushed tone. He didn't know why he was whispering. Perhaps he feared his voice would bring the house down.

"See if the 'ghost' rumors are true. If not, then this building would get the okay to be demolished," Aezel replied, not bothering to lower his own voice. It echoed clearly.

"And if there are ghosts here?" the Jolteon questioned.

"Well then, we'll have to convince them to leave," Aezel said. He smirked when Xanth gave a discontent expression. Aezel began to head for the stairs and Xanth stuck close. They checked each room while walking down the long corridors. Some of the rooms were either stuck fast or too crowded with junk to enter.

There was one room at the end of the hallway that opened without resistance. The room was average looking and had a single, child-sized bed. There was a box in the corner filled with toys covered in dust. On one wall there was a faded poster of the human alphabet and the numbers 1 through 10. This room must have been a nursery at some point.

Xanth entered the room, feeling something akin to longing as he walked in. There was something about this room he couldn't put his finger on. It felt peaceful, unlike the rest of the mansion. Xanth felt like he's been here before; but at the same time, he knew that couldn't be right, because this was the first time he's been in this mansion. He stood in the room in silence for a moment before he heard Aezel knocking on the door frame. The Jolteon turned to face the Gyarados.

"What's up? Got some vibes for this room?" Aezel asked.

Xanth shook his head and walked toward him. "No. It's nothing. C'mon, let's get this over with." Aezel watched the Jolteon leave the room with a questioning glance. He didn't dwell on the matter for long and began to lead the way.

As they walked down the hallway, Xanth constantly felt the prickling of fear at the nape of his neck, as if someone was intently watching him. He would look over his shoulder, expecting someone or something to be there, but there was nothing to be seen.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps that sounded like they were coming up to the second floor to greet them. They watched the staircase, but the footfalls had stopped and no one appeared. Then a few seconds later, they heard the footsteps directly above them, pacing back and forth.

"You hearing all this?" Xanth asked. Aezel just gazed at the ceiling.

"Let's see who's home," Aezel turned and headed for the door that led up to the attic. Xanth shook his head and the two of them began scaling up the steep and narrow stairs. Halfway up, the Jolteon stopped at his tracks. Aezel stopped a few steps ahead of him and glanced back at the canine with a questioning look.

"Something's not right..." Xanth whispered. He could feel a heavy, threatening atmosphere. Whatever was up there probably didn't want them disturbing it. The Gyarados scoffed and continued to go upstairs. Either Aezel couldn't sense it, or he just didn't give a damn.

Once Aezel reached the attic, he pushed open the old door. He paused when he saw several small shadows move very quickly into the darkness and out of his view. Xanth peeked in from under Aezel's arm, his eyesight adjusting to the darkness better than his partner. Aezel moved in, fully entering the attic while Xanth stayed just outside the entrance.

"Watch yourself... There's definitely something in here..." the Jolteon warned.

"If that's the case, then let's flush it out," Aezel responded boldly. There was a sudden cackle, which startled both of them. Xanth wasn't expecting it and he yelped in surprise, sounding like a startled kit.

"Look look! What have we here? Guests? It's been so long!" a raspy voice rang out. Aezel scanned the attic, but his eyesight was poor in the darkness.

"Mutt, can you see anything?" the Gyarados asked. When he didn't get a response, he turned around to find the Jolteon completely petrified in fear. At first, he didn't know why the canine was so scared, but then he sighted the two floating claws upon Xanth's shoulders. The masked head slowly rose up from behind the Jolteon, a gleeful yet menacing grin upon its lips. It had a cloak around it, but it didn't have a lower half. It was a floating torso with a head and detached claws. A Semfera Haunter, Aezel realized.

"I haven't had any visitors come by here. Not since the old one last visited many years ago. I'm pleased you've stopped by," the Haunter chortled at Xanth, and the Jolteon trembled in fright. The Haunter dissipated and reappeared in front of Aezel. "You have a strange color for a Gyarados. Are you sick? My licks could probably make you feel better."

Aezel glared at the Haunter and swung a fist at the ghost's chest. The Haunter cackled when Aezel's fist went right through it. Aezel shouted, "Mutt, you best use one of your electric attacks!"

"Oh, no need for such hostilities!" the Haunter chuckled, disappearing again. "You Gyarados are such horrible company. Always so ill-tempered. Can't we all just sit and talk like civilized monsters?"

Aezel hurried over to Xanth, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up, mutt! This is no time to pale! If you don't do something, I swear I'll flood this mansion and drown you in it!"

Xanth seemed to have snapped out of his fear-stricken trance. He stuttered something then shook his head. "R-right!"

The Jolteon pulled away from Aezel's grip and charged for an electrical attack. He scanned the attic, looking for any signs of the Haunter. All he could hear was the ghost's faint laughter that seemed to come from every angle in the attic. He saw the shimmering outline of the Haunter and released his attack. It was a direct hit. The Haunter made a choking chortle sound before become fully visible. He fell slowly to the wooden floor, like a silk cloth. Aezel walked over to the fallen ghost with Xanth behind him.

"Is it dead?" the Jolteon asked. Aezel shrugged.

"What kind of question is that?" the Haunter suddenly spoke up, making Xanth jump back. Aezel glared at the fallen Semfera as it propped its head up with a claw. "You can't kill what's already dead. Besides, why are you two coming into my home and causing such a commotion?"

"Your home?" Aezel questioned.

"Yes, my home," the Haunter began to rise, as if getting up on invisible feet. It dusted itself and continued, "I've lived here for years without being disturbed. Why all this ruckus now?"

"We were given the order to clear out this house for demolishment," Aezel replied.

"Demolishment? Then where am I supposed to live? I can't be homeless! Not with so many young ones under my care!" the Haunter growled. "No, I won't let you destroy our peaceful home. The old one asked me to protect this place, to protect the young ones, and if that means killing you two, then so be it." The Haunter then dissipated and the two exchanged looks.

"Young ones? There are more in this house?" Xanth asked. Aezel was about to respond when the floor began to quake. Xanth, being quick on his feet, kept his balance. Aezel was caught off guard and stumbled, almost falling to his knees.

"Let's get out of here. I think we pissed it off," Aezel said. Xanth agreed and the two of them began to head out the attic, avoiding the falling junk. They made it to the second floor and headed for the main stairwell. When Aezel was halfway down the stairs, the floor below him crumbled and he fell through. Xanth halted as he watched the giant red Gyarados fall.

"Aezel!" the Jolteon called out, backing up as the stairs began to crumble. The house continued to vibrate with an angry low hum and Xanth feared it would be the end for them.

"Go and call for backup!" Aezel's voice boomed from beneath the wooden floors.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Xanth grumbled under his breath as he looked for a way to escape. The Haunter reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, grinning maliciously at the Jolteon.

"The old one said to protect them! You are an imposter! A lie!" the Haunter growled angrily at Xanth. He suddenly grinned and said, "Can you find a way out, imposter? If you don't hurry, you'll end up like your big friend down there: dead!"

The Haunter cackled and disappeared. Xanth turned and ran back up the stairs. There was no way he could get down. He had to find another way out.


	3. Femme Guardian

**Chapter 3  
Femme Guardian**

Xanth ran to the nursery room at the end of the hallway. He approached the window and looked down. It would be a long and painful drop from the second floor. He looked back just in time to see the door fly toward him, and he ducked before it smashed into him. The door hit the wall with incredible force, and splinters rained down on him. He stood up and looked at the entrance to see the ghost Semfera glaring at him.

"Why do you run, imposter? You came here and threatened my home, my little ones. It's only fair that I defend them, right?" the Haunter cackled. "I wonder, would you survive a fall from this height, or would you go splat on the ground?"

"I'd like to stay alive, thanks," Xanth backed up to the window. He had to find a way out of this. He needed to stall this Haunter. "Why do you keep calling me an imposter?"

"Why does it matter?" the Haunter asked back mockingly.

Xanth had to call for help somehow. He faced the window and thought about yelling, but who would be this far in the forest? He suddenly remembered the emergency flare in his pocket and pulled it out. He aimed it out the window toward the small gap between the tall trees and yanked the thick string.

A loud pop was sounded and a small light shot out, exploding in the skies above the trees, displaying the brilliant design of the organization. Wild bird Pokémon flew out of the trees, surprised by the sudden explosion of light. Hopefully, someone from the Haven will see it and come. Xanth froze when he felt the Haunter's claws on his shoulders and the heavy breathing down his neck.

"I could have sworn you were him. I thought you'd come back to take us home after all these years. Wasn't very nice of you to trick me," the Haunter whispered darkly into Jolteon's ear. "It's a shame. I was happy to see you, but you turned out to be a fake. Now, you must die..."

Xanth willed himself to turn around, pulling away from the ghost Semfera's grip. He bared his fangs at the Haunter, electricity sparking around him. The action made the Haunter back off and disappear. Xanth could use his spark attack, if he could only see the damned creature. He scanned the small room, trying to sense where the ghost was hiding.

It had gotten too quiet and he feared the Haunter was preparing for a killing blow. He suddenly heard a loud, harsh shriek downstairs. Maybe Aezel found a way back and attacked the ghost. The Jolteon hurried out of the room and looked over the railing. His eyes widened with relief when he saw a familiar face from the Haven.

"Runa! Oh, thank Arceus!" he called out. The Gardevoir gazed up at him with a polite smile. Xanth then saw the red Gyarados pulling himself up from the hole in the staircase, muttering angrily. Aezel looked disheveled and worn out, covered in dust and cobwebs.

"I see you've had some trouble here, Aezel," Runa spoke and the Gyarados froze. He slowly turned his gaze at her smiling face.

"Runa..." he barely said her name and she continued to smile contently at him.

"You've done a good job. Both of you did," Runa looked up at the young Jolteon.

Xanth felt honored to hear her say that. From what he knew about her, she was third in command of the organization and her bright and calm personality always drew everyone to her. He's never ever seen her get angry or sad. She was just one of those Semfera that you'd instantly fall in love with, in a sisterly kind of way.

Aezel stood before her, gazing downward at the floor. He seemed to look ashamed and Runa reached over to touch his large shoulder. "Aezel? What's wrong?'

"It's nothing," the Gyarados replied, pulling away from her touch. "I failed this mission."

"That's not true," Runa shook her head. "Calling for help doesn't mean failure, Aezel. If anything, I'd say you're further improving yourself."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but can you help me down?" Xanth asked and both looked up at him. Runa laughed lightly and used her psychic power to temporarily mend the fallen stairs. Xanth hastily climbed down to meet up with the two. Aezel stared at him for a moment, then turned his attention to Runa.

"I didn't call for help. The mutt did," Aezel said to her. Xanth narrowed his eyes on the red Gyarados, not appreciating being called a 'mutt' all day.

"Aezel, be nice," Runa said and walked over to the downed Haunter. She stared at the ghost Semfera for a moment before speaking again. "I had a hunch something was still lingering in this mansion, but I didn't expect a Semfera to be haunting this place. He seems quite powerful, too."

"Yeah, he managed to drop the dumb fish beneath the floor," Xanth commented aloud, causing Aezel to glare at him. Runa only chuckled lightly and turned to face the two.

"Had I known this Haunter was causing such trouble for you two, I would've aided you sooner," Runa said.

"So, you knew," Aezel glanced at her with accusation. "Did Drasena tell you to send us here?"

"Actually, the Archamster told me to send you two," Runa replied. Xanth sensed a change in the atmosphere.

Aezel's crimson brows furrowed into a scowl. "Why? Did she purposefully set me up to fail this mission?"

The Gardevoir frowned at his comment and said, "Aezel, you should know better than to accuse the Archmaster. She has her reasons and she knew you'd pull through."

"Pull through? So what, this was another test?" the Gyarados was getting increasingly annoyed. Runa sighed and reached up, placing her palms on Aezel's cheeks.

"Stop getting so angry," she said. "You can speak with her when we get back to the Haven, okay?"

Aezel couldn't stay mad when she did that. He heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Fine. I'm going out for some air." With that, he pulled away from her hands and walked out of the mansion.

The Gardevoir watched him leave, then turned her attention to the Jolteon and noticed the troubled look on his face. "Don't look so distressed. You did well calling for help." The Jolteon smiled at her, then looked down at the fallen Haunter behind her. She followed his eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry about that one. We'll take him back to the Haven and evaluate him."

"Right," Xanth let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at her. "Thanks for saving me. I didn't think I'd make it out alive."

Runa nodded and said, "The Archmaster had much confidence in you, Xanth. Even if you have the reputation of a womanizer."

Xanth somewhat chuckled nervously. He rubbed the nape of his neck and said, "My reputation precedes me?" Runa only giggled and patted him on the head. When she removed her hand, he straightened himself and said, "That Haunter said something about 'young ones' when we encountered him."

"Did he now?" the Gardevoir looked back at the unconscious ghost. After a moment, she turned to face Xanth and said, "Go wait outside. I'll investigate the area."

Xanth nodded and hurried out of the mansion.

**OOO**

Aezel was sitting on a stump rather far from the mansion. He was lost in his own thoughts. He kept wondering why the Archmaster sent him to this place. Why was she testing him all of a sudden? Come to think of it, this was the first mission he's gone on with a new partner. He felt a presence approaching him and he looked up to see an elegant Semfera Dragonair gazing at him.

"Well, hello there, Aezel," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Drasena," He mumbled his greeting and looked away.

"Oh, Aezel, what's the matter this time? Did Runa lecture you again?" Drasena asked.

"No," Aezel said.

"Then why the frown?" the Dragonair questioned, tilting her head a bit.

"Runa told me that Sirenna sent me on this mission just so I can fail," Aezel grumbled. Drasena stared at him for a second.

"I see," she chuckled lightly. "Don't fret over it, little brother. Sirenna only does that when she believes we're absolutely ready to take on the bigger tasks. Runa and I went through the same trial, and needed additional backup. That doesn't mean we failed our tasks."

Aezel looked up at her, still having that stern frown on his face. "Why? I didn't ask for a higher-ranking task."

"You don't need to ask for it. Sirenna believes you're improving, so she assigned you a higher-ranking mission, silly," Drasena giggled.

"That's not the only thing that's been bothering me. I want to know why she signed me up with that newbie," Aezel stood up and crossed his arms. "Honestly, out of all the candidates she could've chosen, she chose a _Jolteon_?"

"He wasn't so bad, was he?" Drasena asked, chuckling at his disdained expression.

"I've done majority of my missions on my own. I don't need a new partner," Aezel stated.

"Well, maybe it's about time you get a new partner," Drasena suggested. "You can't do everything by yourself, Aezel. You'll end up dead that way."

Aezel sighed and shook his head. He gazed up at the treetops. "You better get going. Runa might need your assistance."

Drasena smiled at him and reached over to pat him on the back. "Alright, mister grumpy. I'm gonna go and check up with her. You just stick around, okay?"

"I'll be around," he said, turning to face her. Drasena gave a nod to him.

"Don't wander off too far, Aezel. I'm sure we'll be done here soon enough," she said and Aezel nodded back to her. They parted ways and Drasena headed for the mansion to meet up with Runa. On her way over, she spotted Xanth on the patio. She smiled and called to him. He looked back at her and walked to meet her halfway.

"Lady Drasena! A pleasure to meet you," the Jolteon greeted by taking her hand and kissing her small knuckles.

"Oh, Xanth. You really are a flirt, aren't you," the Dragonair chuckled. She looked up at the mansion and asked, "Is Runa in there already?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to investigate and told me to wait outside," the Jolteon replied.

"I see. I'll go aid her. Could you do me a favor?" she asked. The Jolteon nodded eagerly, and she smiled. "Could you look after Aezel? Make sure he doesn't wander off."

"Er.. Sure, I suppose," Xanth replied, though he looked a little baffled.

"Thank you," Drasena gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "I know he seems a little rough around the edges, but please try to look past it."

With that said, the Dragonair went into the mansion. Xanth watched her as he thought over her last sentence.

'_Look past it? What is she saying? That fish actually has a personality other than being a dumb jerk?_' the Jolteon frowned. He ventured into the forest, wondering where the giant red fish had gone to. He caught Aezel's scent and followed it to a distant lake. He paused when the red Gyarados came into his view.

Aezel was sitting by the lake, seemingly lost in his thoughts. There were small, child-like Semfera Pokémon in the lake, inspecting him with awe. A little Semfera Magikarp girl boldly approached him and tugged lightly on his long red hair. He looked at the little Magikarp and smiled at her. She smiled back, which then signaled the other Semfera Magikarp children approach and surround him.

"So pretty!" the little Magikarp exclaimed and the other redheaded children agreed. They had never seen a red Gyarados before. Aezel was at ease with all these tiny Magikarp around him. Other Semfera Pokémon such as Poliwag, Horsea, and Goldeen were curious of the stranger, but weren't going anywhere near him. Gyarados was a scary species, even if Aezel didn't look threatening at all. Better to be safe than sorry, one would said.

Xanth watched the scene for a moment longer before deciding to come out of the foliage. When he did, all the young Semfera Pokémon got startled and quickly retreated into the lake. Aezel looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Yo," Xanth waved his hand. Aezel ignored him and gazed back at the lake. Xanth walked over until he was beside the Gyarados. "You doing okay there, big guy?"

"What's it to you?" Aezel flatly asked.

"Would it kill you to be nice? I'm trying to express my concerns here. I mean, that's what partners do, right?" Xanth squatted and gazed at his reflection on the surface. A squirt of water shot out to his face and he fell backwards. A small Semfera Horsea popped out of the water, giggling.

Xanth scowled at the child, but then heard Aezel chuckling. The Jolteon glanced back at Aezel, frowning. "Why do water types always do that to me?"

"You're a Jolteon. Water types don't particularly take to electric types," Aezel replied, smiling as he spotted the Magikarp children poking their heads out of the water and waving at him.

"What about you? Do you dislike me because I'm an electric type?" the blond questioned, leaning to rest his arms on his knees and his chin in his arms.

"I can't say I like or dislike you. I'm not fond of having partners to work with on a job, but you are my partner for the time being. Personal feelings don't mix well with work, you know. What matters is our safety," Aezel responded.

"Safety, huh? That's funny, considering that you disregarded your own safety and told me to run. Twice, in fact," Xanth said. He leaned back and turned his head to look at Aezel. "You're pretty reckless, you know that? It's like you have no sense of danger."

Aezel looked back at the Jolteon, raising a brow. "What are you, my evaluator?"

"Er, no, I didn't mean-" Xanth began to stammer, but the Gyarados chuckled.

"You're not the first to tell me that, mutt," he said. "All in all, I'm glad you tagged along. I probably wouldn't have made it out of that mansion in one piece. You have my thanks."

Xanth blinked at him for a moment. He looked away to the lake and said, "You're a weird one, you know that?" Aezel gazed over the lake as well and chuckled at the Jolteon's comment.


	4. Children of the Mansion

**Chapter 4**  
**Children of the Mansion**

Runa had cast a light in the spacious attic and she sighed solemnly as she stared at a corner in the attic. Drasena only shook her head in dismay. Along the wall were eight small skeletons, sitting upright and dressed in fine, but tattered clothing.

"These poor children. They've passed on so long ago," the Dragonair commented. Runa could feel the residual energy floating in the air. She gathered bits and pieces of a tale long forgotten in the passage of time.

"They didn't seem to have suffered living here. That Haunter really seemed to have cared about them, and when they all passed away spontaneously, he must have felt so lonely," Runa said. "He kept their corpses here, intending to protect them from outsiders."

"This is Stellar Mansion, isn't it? This mansion has an odd history," Drasena walked over to a window. She unlatched the lock and, with a bit of effort, pushed it open. The attic was getting too stuffy and she figured some fresh air could help clear the room.

"It wasn't just odd. There were rumors of horrible experiments going on here. Even though the residual energy up here is somewhat positive, there was a deep and suffocating darkness I felt downstairs," Runa clasped her hands close to her chest, closing her eyes and trying to sense the lingering spirits. "Perhaps the children linger up here to stay away from that negative energy."

"Do you think these children have a connection to those rumors?" Drasena asked. The Dragonair looked back at Runa when she didn't reply, and the psychic suddenly looked at the door. Drasena's eyes followed her companion's gaze and she could clearly see the floating torso of the Semfera Haunter.

"First the imposter, now these two... Wretched things..." the Haunter gave a raspy gasp. He glowered at the two intruders. "Stay away from the young ones!"

Runa used her power to shield herself from the Haunter's shadowball attack. The attic began to stir as the Haunter continued his assault. Junk and debris were flying everywhere, escalating with the ghost's rage.

"That's enough!" Drasena snapped, releasing her ice beam and freezing the Haunter in place. She looked back at her companion, noticing the fatigue on the Gardevoir's face.

Runa glided over to Drasena and said, "This Haunter is frighteningly powerful. My psychic attack from earlier should've had him incapacitated. To be able to awaken and come all the way up here..."

"I think we should contact Sirenna right away. This Haunter may be too difficult for us to handle, Runa," the Dragonair pulled out a whistle that was around her neck and faced the open window. She blew on the whistle in a quick series of toots, as if sending out a Morse code.

"It doesn't make sense. How is he able to possess so much power?" Runa wondered aloud.

"We don't have time to ponder that now, Runa. We have to leave," Drasena worriedly looked back at the ghost. The ice around him was starting to crack and chip away.

"Something's very wrong here, Drasena. A Haunter at his level shouldn't possess that much power," Runa said with a slight shudder. "That power... Drasena, he may be a Feral..."

"What?" Drasena shot her gaze back at Runa. "There's no way that's right, Runa."

"Drasena!" a voice called from outside and the Drgonair looked out of the window. There stood a Semfera Arcanine.

"Rysk! Go to the Haven and get the Archmaster here! We need her help!" Drasena shouted. The Arcanine nodded and turned, running off like the wind.

Runa suddenly cried out and Drasena spun around to see the Haunter taking her comrade down the attic stairs. There was no doubt what Runa said was true. The Haunter's physical appearance had altered. That floating torso of a ghost had grown in size and looked truly monstrous. The Haunter was indeed a Feral.

Drasena rushed to save her friend, but a black solid wall rose up to block the doorway. The Dragonair hit the wall with her hands, then used one of her dragon attacks. Nothing phased it. She could hear Runa's distant cries as she was taken away.

**OOO**

Aezel and Xanth hurried back to the mansion after hearing Drasena's whistle. They saw an Arcanine run past them and Xanth said something, but Aezel told him to shut up and keep moving. They reached the mansion and both heard Runa's scream. Aezel smashed through the front door, breaking it down. He followed the sound of Runa's cries and found her with the Haunter. The Haunter looked different, but Aezel wasn't concerned about that. All he saw was Runa on the floor. She was half undressed and bloodied with deep gashes down her small breasts and arms. The Feral Haunter leaned down over her, his giant mouth open wide to bite down on her head.

"Runa!" Aezel shouted and rushed into the room. The Haunter spun around just in time to see Aezel's fist come flying at his face. The ghost was directly hit and a torrent of water blasted him through the wall across the room. Aezel went after the ghost.

Xanth rushed over and knelt by Runa's side, pulling off his jacket and then his shirt. He tore his short to make bandages for her wounds. He wrapped her arms and put pressure on the wounds on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He then covered her with his jacket. As he tended to her, he could hear ice shattering in the distance where Aezel had chased after the Haunter.

Suddenly, Xanth felt all the hairs on the back of his neck and arms rise, feeling alert to a huge electrical surge approaching. There was a bright flash with a loud crack of thunder. Xanth could see crimson lightning shooting out from the other room, where the battle was taking place. A shrilling shriek could be heard and Xanth winced as the sound pierced his sensitive ears. Then there was silence.

Xanth began to see the ethereal spirits of child-like Semfera Pokémon appearing before his eyes. They all looked to be weeping silently, crowding around the giant hole Aezel created from punching the Haunter.

"It's them..." Runa spoke softly and Xanth gazed down at her, surprised that she was conscious. "It's the spirits of the mansion..." She coughed and Xanth held her closer.

"Runa, don't move. You're badly injured," the Jolteon said, fearing for her condition. She shook her head and motioned for him to help her up.

"These lost spirits. They've been wandering this place for too long. I have to.. help them..." Runa winced as she got up to her feet with the Jolteon's help. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands to her chest while Xanth supported her.

The weeping spirits turned to face the Gardevoir, hearing her silent prayer. Some would look back while others began to draw closer to her. A light would appear on some of them and their sorrow-filled faces lit up. They seemed to have understood and the ones in the light slowly rose up and faded away. The remaining three were still hesitant.

"Please," Runa whispered. "You mustn't linger here anymore. Rest your souls; move on and suffer no more!"

The three child-spirits looked at one another, then slowly approached the beams of light that awaited them. Xanth watched in awe as the child-spirits faded away. He could feel a peaceful atmosphere, as if the mansion was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. He gazed down at Runa and she gave him a content smile before closing her eyes and falling unconscious in his arms.

As he gazed down at her, that's when he noticed water around his feet. When did the house begin to flood? Xanth picked up Runa, seeing that the gashes on one arm were beginning to close up while she slept. He glanced up and jolted a bit when he saw Aezel.

"Damn, you startled me!" the Jolteon scowled. Xanth instantly felt a change in the atmosphere and he took a step back. The Gyarados was dripping wet with water and his eyes were glowing. His appearance had altered somewhat, looking more savage than usual. The low, deep growl didn't help matters, either. Xanth realized then that the red Gyarados was slowly flooding the mansion.

"Xanth! Hurry over here!" Drasena shouted as she entered the room. Xanth ran toward her with Runa in his arms.

The red Gyarados was already double his usual size, and he let out a ferocious roar that shook the walls. A long, thick tail came crashing down on the Jolteon and he ducked, just barely avoided getting his head smashed in. Drasena stepped forward to guard both the Jolteon and Gardevoir, creating a wall of ice to block the second assault of the Gyarados's crimson tail.

"Damn, if it's not one thing, it's another!" Xanth gritted his teeth. The water was already up to his shins. "Aezel wasn't kidding when he said he'd flood the mansion and drown me in it," Xanth muttered bitterly.

"Aezel!" Drasena shouted as she continued to shield her companions. "Aezel, stop! Come back to your senses! We're not your enemy!" the Dragonair looked to be suffering, as if fighting something invisible.

"Lady Drasena? Can you hold it up any longer?" Xanth asked, keeping Runa close.

"Xanth... Go... Get.. Get out..!" Drasena struggled to speak. She swallowed hard and tried again. "Leave now...!"

Xanth was hesitant. What could he do? The Dragonair was an Elite in the Haven, and yet she was struggling against Aezel, who was a Senior. What could he possibly do, being a rookie? There was nothing he could do, especially with Runa still unconscious in his arms.

So, he turned and fled, carrying Runa out of the flooding room. He could only hope Drasena could hold out until help arrived. As the Jolteon came rushing into the main hall of the mansion, he spotted a Semfera Arcanine.

"Hey, pup! Where's Drasena?" the larger canine asked.

"She's in the back room! Just follow the stream of water!" Xanth responded. The Arcanine nodded and ran toward the back. Xanth hurried out of the mansion and stopped to see a tall, beautiful Semfera Lapras walking his way. He gazed at her, awestruck.

"Young one, are you alright?" she asked. He blinked and shook his head.

"Archmaster... Yes, I-I'm fine. She needs medical attention, though," he stated, gazing down at Runa. The Lapras motioned for him to lay Runa down so she could inspect the Gardevoir.

The Lapras nodded and said, "She'll be fine. Her wounds have mostly healed. Take her away from this place and let her rest. Stay by her side, young one."

Xanth nodded and gently picked up Runa. He hurried toward the tranquil forest, but looked back to see the Lapras entering the flooding mansion. She had an air about her, majestic and divine. Xanth felt like everything would turn out okay, now that she was here.


	5. Sentinel Haven

**Chapter 5**  
**Sentinel Haven**

Rysk let out a furious roar. He lashed out at the now Feral Gyarados with a fiery fist. Aezel took the hit and it didn't seem to have fazed him. The red Gyarados was a giant of a beast, towering high toward the mansion's ceiling. His legs had melded into a powerful tail, while his arms became bulky with sharp claws. Aezel no longer resembled a Semfera. He was a crimson monster of a Feral Pokémon.

Rysk was livid, seeing Drasena unconscious and out of reach. The Dragonair had fallen over on the floating furniture in the far corner, and the Feral Gyarados was in the middle of the room, blocking Rysk's only way to get to her.

"Aezel! Move! You're going to get Drasena killed!" Rysk roared. Aezel responded with a torrent of water blasting toward the large canine. Rysk deftly dodged it and tried to get to Drasena. The Feral Gyarados's tail swept the Arcanine aside.

Aezel's long tail was the most dangerous aspect of him, aside from his abilities to summon water and lightning. He slithered toward the Arcanine and grabbed him by the arm, lifting him out of the water. Rysk's eyes snapped open and he let out a blazing stream of fire into the Gyarados's chest. Aezel roared, dropping the Arcanine and reeling backwards. He ducked into the waist-high water when Rysk spat out another stream of fire at him.

"Rysk, stand down," an angelic, lyrical voice commanded.

The large canine Semfera looked back to see the Archmaster standing in the doorway. He glanced back to the unconscious Dragonair, contemplating whether to seize the chance to rescue her. He thought better of it and retreated just in time before a huge torrent of water blasted upward where he once stood. He snarled at the red Gyarados.

"Be careful, Sirenna!" Rysk warned when the Lapras began to walk into the flooding room.

She assured Rysk that nothing would happen, and she continued until she was in the center of the flooded room. Aezel was partially submerged in the low water, his eyes staring at the Semfera Lapras. Slowly, the Feral Gyarados rose out of the water before her, emitting a low growl as he glowered down at her. Sirenna raised her arms to him, beckoning him.

"That's enough, Aezel. There's nothing here that's going to harm you," she spoke softly, her voice so serene that it soothed the enraged beast. Aezel stared at her with unseeing eyes, lowering himself to her level. She reached out and gently touched the tri-prong upon his head.

The Feral Gyarados closed his eyes and slowly regained his senses, his monstrous body reverting back to his Semfera form. The water began to recede away as he shrunk down to his proper size. Once Aezel had completed his transformation, he stared at Sirenna for a moment before falling to his knees and grabbing his head. Aezel was suffering from a splitting headache that assaulted him without mercy. Rysk took this opportunity to rush over to Drasena, picking her up in his arms. Sirenna nodded and motioned for the Arcanine to leave, and so he did.

"Aezel," the Lapras knelt by the Gyarados's side, tenderly placing an elegant hand on his shoulder. Aezel was trembling as he held his head, trying to ease the pain. Sirenna stayed by his side until he became fully aware of his surroundings. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly. He looked up at the Lapras with a confused expression.

"Sirenna..? What happened?" he asked, feeling fatigued and disorientated. The Lapras wrapped her long-sleeved arms around him, soothing him.

"It seems your limiter has faltered, my child," she said softly. Aezel winced as his headache pulsed with each heartbeat. He didn't quite understand what she meant.

"Impossible..." he whispered. "There's no way..." He tried to move away, but she wouldn't let him. He hardly had any strength left.

"Be still," she said. "You're not completely out of the Feral state. Let yourself relax, my child." Aezel closed his eyes and let her hold him. She began to hum, lulling him to sleep.

**OOO**

Both Runa and Drasena were laid side by side. Xanth sat by the unconscious Gardevoir, while Rysk stuck close to the Dragonair.

"That bastard," the larger canine growled. "How could he lose his cool like that? Then go about hurting my precious Drasena!"

"What happened to him?" the Jolteon asked. Rysk glanced back at him for a moment.

"That's right, you weren't in the Haven when Aezel first turned Feral. His limiter should've kept him in check, but he completely lost it," Rysk scoffed. "It's a good thing Sirenna came along. Otherwise, we'd all be dead."

"Oh, the Archmaster! How was she doing? Is she alright?" Xanth asked the Arcanine.

"Yes, she's fine. She's the only one who can calm Aezel when he's in that state," Rysk responded.

"That's good to hear. Thank Arceus she came when she did," Xanth sighed, sounding relieved.

"Indeed," Rysk nodded in agreement.

Xanth gazed down when he felt Runa stirring awake. Her eyes slowly opened and Xanth smiled down at her. "Hey, Runa. How are you feeling?"

The Gardevoir smiled back and Xanth help sit her up. "I'm fine now that I'm in the hands of my saviors." She looked over at Drasena and her smile disappeared. She reached over, placing her small hand on the other girl's forehead, just below her horn.

"Will she be alright, Runa?" Rysk asked anxiously.

"Yes. This is a self-induced sleep to avoid being affected by Aezel's Feral aura. She must have been trying to calm him, too, but it seemed to be too much," Runa replied with a sigh.

"How did you know about Aezel?" Xanth asked.

"I can see it in Drasena's recent memories. As she was trying to protect you and me, Aezel's enraged aura was eating at her. Once we were safely out of that room, she let herself fall into this self-induced sleep," the Gardevoir simply said. "She's fine and she'll reawaken soon, so don't worry too much, Rysk."

"Thank Arceus," Rysk gave a relieved sigh.

"I trust Sirenna has arrived?" Runa asked, though she already knew the answer. She took a deep breath. "I'm so glad those children are finally at ease."

"Children? What children?" the Arcanine asked and Runa only chuckled.

The three of them looked up when they heard footsteps approaching. Xanth held his breath when he saw the Lapras seemingly gliding toward them with Aezel beside her. Aezel looked tired, his clothes in tattered rags. He looked to be suffering from a migraine. Behind them was the unconscious Haunter from the mansion, being dragged in a makeshift carrier.

"Let's return home, everyone," Sirenna commanded and they nodded. Xanth helped support Runa on her feet. Rysk picked up Drasena and they headed down the path.

**OOO**

Sentinel Haven was a beautiful place naturally built in the great mountain and modified by Semfera Pokémon who lived within it. The mountainous range would take in the hues of the sun, splashing color and life onto its surface. It was located well within the center of the vast island. It was also the very place where the Sentinels' kept their main headquarters.

When the group returned, they were greeted by familiar faces. The other Sentinels eagerly awaited their tales, but that had to wait. Both Runa and Drasena were sent to the medical wing to assess their conditions. Rysk left the Haven to do his own thing, but promised to return often to make sure Drasena was alright. Sirenna had little to say and went to her quarters, ordering a Semfera Scyther to place the incapacitated Haunter in an underground cell and watch over him. Aezel had disappeared, preferring not to co-mingle with the other Sentinels.

The excitement had died down and they all went back to whatever activity they were doing. Xanth went to his room after talking to a few other rookies. He flopped onto his bed, feeling relieved and very tired.

"Man, what a day," he grumbled. He wasn't aware that his roommate was in the room with him until he heard shuffling. He greeted his roommate, "Hey Ishi."

"Yo," he heard the Semfera Breloom greet back. Isihi took a moment to look at the Jolteon. "You seem to be missing a shirt."

"Yeah, no kidding," Xanth said, rolling over onto his stomach.

"So, how was your first mission with a Senior?" the Breloom asked.

"Horrible," Xanth muttered.

"That's right. Didn't you get assigned with that red Gyarados?" Ishi grinned.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, he's a basket case. Almost got me killed," the Jolteon propped himself, facing the Breloom. "You've been in the org for a while, right Ishi? What do you know about him?"

"Psh, I try to keep away from him. He's a damn Gyarados, after all. I don't even know why he's in the org. You never know when he's gonna snap," Ishi shrugged.

"I heard the Lady Archmaster found him in some human circus," a voice piped up from the other side of the half-wall.

"Hey, Terry. Didn't know you were in here," Xanth called. A young Semfera Trapinch walked into the main room and sat on the couch. "So what was that about a circus?"

"I heard that he was bred in a wild Magikarp farm, and was meant to be for sport. They say he was very pretty for a Semfera Magikarp, golden hair and everything. Because of his unusual color, it made him a rarity, so the humans used him as entertainment in some big circus. Lady Archmaster rescued him and brought him here. She gives him special treatment because he's like a son to her, or something like that," the Trapinch reached over to grab some dried berries from the bowl on the coffee table.

He munched on them before continuing, "Not only her, but Lady Drasena and Lady Runa supposedly grew up with him, so they're like older sisters to him. And before any of us arrived, there was a Charmeleon by the name of Magnum that lived here, too. He was especially close to Aezel, even heard rumors that they might have been lovers."

"Magnum? You mean the same Magnum who single-handedly stopped the Ariados invasion ten years ago?" Xanth raised a brow.

"Oh, you know about that?" Ishi pulled on his red gloves and began boxing the punching bag on his side of the room.

"Of course. Everyone should know about that, right?" Xanth said. He then realized what Terry said and looked back at the little guy. "Wait, you said Magnum and Aezel were _lovers_?"

"It's an old rumor. I doubt it's true, though. Magnum doesn't seem the type to go for dudes. Especially not some lousy water type like a Magikarp," Terry gobbled some more berries. He began to laugh, "Man, could you even imagine that? That's so gross!"

"Yeah, it really is," Ishi agreed. "Besides, I heard Magnum left after that invasion, back to his homeland so he could get betrothed to some human princess."

"What? No way! You know humans can't stand us! What a load of rubbish! Who did you hear that from?" Terry laughed.

"It's what Dardred said, and that old geezer's been here since this place was first founded," Ishi said, jabbing at his punching bag.

"Ha! You actually believed him? That old Golbat can't tell his feet from his wings!" Terry snorted.

The two of them began to joke and laugh. After a while, Xanth got up from his bed and walked over to this drawer. He took off his jacket and pulled out a plain white shirt and a clean pair of jeans to change into. He turned to his teammates and said, "I'm gonna go see if Mawlly's in."

"Oooh, gonna do the nasty with her?" Terry grinned and Ishi laughed.

"That's none of your business, short stuff," Xanth grinned back and left the room.

"Ah, he's such a lucky guy. Mawlly's the prettiest girl out of all the girls in our section. How did he nab a jewel like her?" the Trapinch sighed.

"He's got the charm and the charisma to seduce any female he wants. That will also be his greatest downfall, I think," Ishi said before throwing a few quick jabs. "A woman's jealousy and wrath aren't things you want to get involved with. He's been lucky so far, but one of these days, what comes around goes around, y'know?"


	6. A Mother and Her Child

**Chapter 6**  
**A Mother and Her Child**

Aezel entered his room. The spacious dwelling gave him relief and he approached the large lake in the center. The rocky walls were pulsing dimly with pale blue and white veins, making his room look enigmatic. There was a raised platform which had soft, white sand surrounding the lake. There was some small bushes and boulders here and there, decorating his open room. The ceiling was high and the glow of the veins made it look like there were constant stars. He pulled off his tattered clothes and tossed them aside. He slipped into the soothing water, his so-called bed. Aezel let himself sink, going to the bottom of the lake where he curled up against a warm rock hidden in tall seaweed. He gazed at the small fish swimming in his lake, lost in his thoughts.

He closed his eyes. He tried to remember the last thing before his mind went blank. Sirenna hadn't even talked to him about it, either. He was beginning to worry. He really could've hurt someone without knowing it. He could have never known about his condition when he decided to evolve into a Gyarados. The first time he lost control and black out was right after his transformation. He had injured several members of the Haven, and it took three Elites to subdue him. Somehow, Sirenna was able to reach out to him and calm him. He hadn't had another incident like that, until today.

He had found out that there were Pokémon known as "Ferals" on the island, and those were the ones that have claimed lives in an uncontrollable rampage. Ferals were known to be mindless killing machines. No one knew where the Ferals had come from, or why they even existed. They were a recent discovery, and they slaughtered all who were unfortunate to cross their paths. No wild Pokémon, Semfera, nor human were safe from them. Worse yet, he's one of them.

Sirenna had placed a limiter in his piercing after the first incident. Though it worked somewhat, he still felt the Feral rage at the back of his mind. Seven years later, that state of mind was all but nonexistent, until today. So what happened? What triggered it and why didn't the limiter stop it? What was different about this mission than the others? Well for one, this was his first encounter with an actual ghost Semfera. But was that the reason? No there had to be something else. He could still feel the pinprick of that raw rage, threatening to grow and grow, and burst out of him.

He heard splashing on the surface of his lake. He peered up and saw a hand disturbing the water. Must be Sirenna. No one else would dare enter his room aside from Drasena, Runa, and her. He slowly swam up to the surface and rose out of the water. The Lapras stared at him as he stared back.

After a moment of silence, Aezel decided to speak, "Sirenna, I'm sorry... I really messed up..."

"My dear Aezel, tell me everything that's happened," Sirenna requested. The Gyarados gazed down at the water, sinking a little until his chin was touching the surface. He began telling her everything that had happened, from traveling to Darken Haze Forest, encountering the poachers, and the incident within the mansion. He told her everything without holding any information back. The only thing he couldn't tell her was what he couldn't remember during the time he went into his Feral state. The last thing he remembered was seeing Runa badly hurt and the Haunter about to devour her. After finishing his report, Sirenna beckoned him. He slowly swam toward her and she placed a hand on his head.

"You've really gone through a lot, Aezel," she said, her hand sliding to his fin-like ear and inspecting the earring. "Perhaps you need a stronger limiter. This one is functioning fine now, but it could just mean you've overpowered your current limiter. You'll need to go see Juno."

Aezel looked up at her, "Juno? I haven't seen that old Absol in ages. Will he come visit the Haven?"

"I'll ask, but most likely he'll want you to go to his lab in the Peaks," Sirenna chuckled.

"Damn. I really don't want to hike a mountain just to get a check-up," Aezel grumbled.

"I'm sure if he wasn't working on anything important up there, he'd love to visit," the Lapras smiled her motherly smile. She embraced Aezel and he let himself relax in her loving arms. She spoke softly, "My dear Aezel, I had not foreseen the events that occurred today. I sent you on that task because I wanted you to learn to be dependent on others, instead of me and the girls. You've been pushing everyone else away, refusing their help. I hadn't known about Stellar Mansion's horrible history. Runa has been looking into the matter and found some gruesome facts."

"How is Runa?" he asked, sounding sleepy. The Lapras chuckled lightly.

"Of course, you'd be more interested in Runa's condition than to hear about some old tale, hm?" Sirenna stroked his hair. "She's doing well. In fact, once she's fully recovered, she wants to interrogate the Haunter."

Aezel gazed up at her with a frown, "You better not let her. That damnable ghost nearly killed her."

"It's her decision, Aezel," the Lapras stated. Aezel huffed and rested his head back on her large breasts.

"Do you ever regret picking me up from that orphanage?" the Gyarados asked.

"Aezel," Sirenna slipped her hand under his chin, making him look into her eyes. "Don't ever think that I've had second thoughts about taking you in. Even if we're not related by blood, I love you as my own son. Don't you ever forget that." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You are my most precious child, Aezel."

Aezel nuzzled against her, letting out a low growl of content. He truly loved her. Their bond was stronger than anything he's ever known. He wouldn't know what to do with his life if it weren't for her. He felt blessed to have such a loving mother.


	7. Chasing Sorrow

**Chapter 7**  
**Chasing Sorrow**

Xanth walked along a cobblestone path that led to the maze garden. He didn't see his beloved Mawlly in her quarters, so he assume she would be by the fountain within the garden. As he drew closer, he could hear her giggling and smiled to himself. She must've been with Lilly and Emma. He turned the corner and spotted a Semfera Mawile with an Oddish and Zubat. Just as he thought, the three girls were chatting away, as usual.

"Mind if I join this little party, ladies?" Xanth walked toward them, flashing that famous smile of his.

"Oh, Xanth! You're back!" Mawlly hurried over to him, hugging him and giving him a kiss. "How was your mission, sweetie?"

"Yeah, you went with Aezel, right?" asked Lilly the Oddish, walking up to him. The shy Zubat followed closely, holding the Oddish's hand.

The Jolteon sighed and said, "Yeah... That Gyarados is something else. One minute, he's making fun of me, the next he's trying to kill me." The girls gasped and began to chatter all at once. Of course, Aezel wasn't trying to kill him, but Xanth thought his tale would sound better that way. He certainly got the girls' attention.

"Oh my goodness! I've heard stories about him, but I never knew he'd try to murder his partners! Horrid!" the Mawile shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'm alive and well. No need to get all worked up over it," the Jolteon said, shrugging.

"What happened?" Lilly asked. Xanth began to tell them about the incident in the forest, (excluding the fact about killing his first human) to the old mansion. He added some exaggerations in his tale, but the girls were enjoying it, so what did it matter?

After he was done telling his story, Emma said, "Wow, Xanth. You're so brave."

"Thanks, Emma, but I don't think I've been more scared in my life," the Jolteon chuckled.

"Oh you poor thing," Mawlly sighed, hugging him tightly. "What if you've gotten hurt? I wouldn't be able to forgive that brute if he had harmed you!"

"Like I said, I'm fine. Just as long as I have you to return to, I think I can handle any mission," Xanth said, kissing her. He whispered into her ear, "How about we spend tonight alone? Just you and me."

Mawlly pulled back, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry Xanth. I promised the girls I'd sleep over at the Old Wicker's place. Since everyone's been talking about ghosts and ghouls lately, we all decided to spend the night there to see if we can catch anything paranormal."

The Jolteon blinked at her and then smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's fine."

"Say, you wanna join us?" she asked and the other two nodded for him to say yes.

"Ah, sorry, love. I've had enough ghosts for one day. You just go ahead and have fun," he replied, giving her a quick kiss.

After saying goodbye, the three girls left him. He sighed as he kicked a small rock out of his path. He was feeling rather needy and his mate wasn't going to satisfy him that night. He would just have to be patient. As he walked along the path back to the main courtyard, he noticed an attractive Vulpix in an emerald top and matching skirt, tending to her long, gorgeous hair. She had jewelry decorating her ears and thin neck, expensive-looking bracelets on her wrists, and a ruby ring on her right middle finger. She hadn't noticed the Jolteon until he was right in front of her, and even then she didn't bother to spare him a glance.

"Hey there," he greeted, flashing his charming smile. She ignored him, which caught him off-guard. He tried again, "You're a new face. You recently joined the Haven?"

"As if," the Vulpix scoffed, sounding annoyed. "I'm only here because of my brother."

"Oh," Xanth stared at her for a moment. He was going to leave her be, but there was something familiar about her, yet he could put his finger on it. He tried to remember the last time he'd been with a Vulpix, but nothing came to mind. He asked, "Have we met before?"

She finally looked up at him, and at first she looked like she was going to snap at him. However, once she saw his face, her dark brown eyes lit up with interest and she smiled sweetly at him. Her attitude changed rather quickly and her tone was more inviting. "No, I don't think we have, but I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

Xanth smiled back at her and said, "You and me both."

The Vulpix stood up and approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gazed seductively into his eyes and softly said, "Why don't we go someplace more private, hm?"

"You know, I'd really love to, but I'm kinda in a committed relationship right now," Xanth said, placing his hands on her curvy hips. She lowered her gaze, looking a little crestfallen.

"That's a shame," she murmured as she pulled away from him. "You sure she's the right one for you, silver-eyes?"

The Jolteon chuckled. "What, are we giving each other pet names already?"

She gazed up at him, smiling. "Well, you didn't give me a name to call you, silver-eyes."

"It's Xanth," he said.

"Hmm, I like 'silver-eyes' better," she responded. "I'm Velvet Luna."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Velvet Luna," Xanth said, taking her petite hand and kissing her knuckles.

"You never answered my question, silver-eyes," Velvet said, smiling at him as he let her hand go. "Is she the right one for you?"

"I'd like to think so," Xanth replied.

"I could prove you wrong," Velvet said as she reached up to pull his upper body down to her level in for a passionate kiss. Xanth was taken aback and he pulled away from her face.

"Whoa! A little too forward there!" he took a step back, eyes wide on surprise.

"Hm, you're a faithful type," she giggled, her gaze lowered in a seductive manner. "I'll be sure to see you around, silver-eyes." She turned her back on him and walked away.

Xanth watched her leave. He shook his head and began to walk along the path that led to the main hall of the Haven. As much as he loved flirting with the females, he's never met such a headstrong vixen.

'_It wouldn't be so bad if I saw her again_,' he mused.

**OOO**

Aezel visited the medical wing to see Runa and Drasena. The two girls were in the same room, and they seemed to be doing well.

"Aezel!" Runa smiled, waving at him. He brought Drasena a vase full of white flowers. He placed them on the side table next to the Dragonair.

"These are from Rysk. He said to get well soon," said the red Gyarados as he took a seat between them. He looked at Drasena and added, "I don't understand what you see in that dumb mutt."

"He's loving, sweet, and thoughtful," Dresena simply replied.

"I still disapprove," Aezel huffed.

"Aww, is our little brother trying to be protective of his big sisters?" the Dragonair teased, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. "You are so adorable."

Aezel flushed a bit as he denied being protective. The two got into a mini argument while Runa chuckled at them. Bickering like siblings, as always. After that, Runa said, "It's good of you to stop by, Aezel. Did Sirenna talk to you?"

Aezel looked back at Runa and sighed, giving a nod. "Yeah. She said I'm suspended from further missions, until I get checked out by Juno..."

"Juno? So he's coming back here?" Runa asked.

"Either I go to the snowy peaks to see him, or he makes the effort to come down to Sentinel Haven. Either way, I'm not allowed on another mission 'til then," the Gyarados was visibly upset.

"Oh, we all know he isn't going to leave that lab of his up in Misty Crystal Peaks. I'm sure Sirenna will have one of us go with you. Don't worry, Aezel. You'll be back on missions soon," Drasena assured him.

"Or she'd stick me with some mutt like Rysk," Aezel sighed.

"You really have issues with canines, don't you?" Drasena cocked a brow.

"Untrustworthy things, I'd say. They act all loyal, and the minute you look away, they get sneaky. And when you catch them in the act, they give their dumb looks of innocence and most would forgive them right there and then. Sirenna knows I dislike mutts, yet she surprised me when she said my partner for the last mission was a Jolteon," Aezel crossed his arms. "A Jolteon! Not only a mutt, but an electric type to top it! Honestly, what was she thinking?"

Both girls couldn't help but to laugh as Aezel continued to gripe about his dislike for canines and their related kin. After his short venting, Runa patted him on the back. "Was Xanth so bad to work with? After all, he did call us to rescue you two."

"Rescue? It seemed you were the one who needed the rescuing, Runa," Aezel said.

Runa chuckled and nodded, "Why, yes. It did end up that way. Thank you, Aezel. If you hadn't arrived when you did, I don't think I would be alive today."

Aezel lowered his gaze to the floor. "I nearly killed both you and Drasena without even realizing it..."

The Dragonair frowned and lightly smacked him on the head. "Stupid, Aezel. You just got emotional at seeing one of your sisters get hurt. You didn't even come close to killing either of us." Even with that said, he wasn't convinced. He truly believed he had come to harm the girls without knowing it.

He stayed with them a moment longer, the girls changing the subject to ease his troubled mind. The day was growing late and he finally said his farewell to them and left the room. Once he was gone, Runa looked over at Drasena and sighed.

"I'm so worried for him," she said.

"I know, Runa. I am, too. After all, we grew up together. Can't help but to worry," the Dragonair responded with the same concern.

"Ever since Magnum left the Haven-" Runa began to say, when Drasena gave her a harsh glare with a matching hiss. "Sorry..."

"Don't ever mention that bastard's name around here, Runa! I don't care what his reasons were, he had no right to do that to Aezel!" Drasena snapped, letting a growl escape her throat.

"I know. I'm sorry," Runa closed her eyes, feeling an ache in her chest. She regretted mentioning that name around Drasena. Whenever Magnum became the topic, Drasena would always become so furious. Runa couldn't blame her, though. Still, even knowing what happened ten years ago, Runa was sure she could forgive Magnum, if he ever returned.


End file.
